The Soft Goodbye
by Alyss Requiem
Summary: They say their goodbyes, their voices and eyes betraying nothing to anyone other than each other.


**Hey guys, I'm back. Okay, not that I was ever really gone to begin with, but whatever. This was written on a whim in about 10 minutes. I proofread it, but there may still be mistakes. Anyways, I've gotten back into Bleach and found myself falling in love with IchiRuki. So here's my contribution. This idea came to me while listening to The Soft Goodbye by Celtic Women (hence the title), so if you want some music while reading this that's my recommendation. Please, enjoy.**

**Another note, there are spoilers through chapter 423 of the manga. I'm not sure what episode of the anime that translates to, but it is the end of the Decide Arc.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters are property of Kubo Tite.**

* * *

As they stood outside the clinic Ichigo marveled at the blindness he felt. He had never been the best at sensing reiatsu, that was for certain, but that pressure from surrounding spirits had always pressed down on him, weighing him down. Now, that pressure was gone, and even Rukia's was fading bit by bit, leaving him feeling oddly light.

_I guess, I really am gonna lose my powers._

He met Rukia's gaze, her eyes spilling tumultuous emotions. Happiness, sadness, peace, and another emotion, one he didn't recognize. He was sure his own eyes were the same. Filled with things left unsaid and unseen by all except the eyes they were currently locked with.

"This is goodbye, Ichigo," She said in a soft voice. Her voice did not waver, but he heard the bittersweet tone it carried.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" he replied simply. To anyone else it would have been just a statement of fact, but she knew him better than that.

Rukia got a familiar look on her face, the one she wore whenever she was teasing him, "What's this?" she said in that irritating tone of hers, "Don't look so sad. Even if you can no longer see me, I will still be able to see you,"

"What the hell?" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair like he did when he was annoyed, though he truly wasn't. The familiar teasing was nice, and the promise hidden in those words didn't pass by unnoticed, "That's nothing to be happy about, and I don't look sad,"

He knew there was no point in denying it, not to her at any rate. He knew Rukia could see right through it. This was what he had wanted for years, to live a normal life, undisturbed by the supernatural, that was what he told everyone including himself. But, now. Now he would be lying to himself if he said that this was still what he wanted. Now, he didn't want to lose it, any of it. He didn't want to lose his ability to protect. He didn't want to lose his comrades. He didn't want to lose Zangetsu. Hell, he didn't even want to lose his hollow. But, most importantly, he didn't want to lose her.

She took a step closer to him, leaving only about a foot of distance between them. Her gaze focused on the ground between them, as she began to fade from his senses. He had so much he wanted to say to her. So much he couldn't say, for there weren't the words to say it. He looked to the ground beside him, not quite ready to face reality.

"Tell everybody I said hi," he said softly, unsure what else he could say. How could you express the feelings you had towards the person who changed your life.

"Sure," She looked up at him will those eyes. The eyes he had seen many times, overflowing with emotions that he had never seen. He leveled his own gaze on them, hoping that they would convey what words could not. Their gazes locked, their eyes never parting even as she continued to fade, conveying what words could not. Eventually, even her face began to fade from view.

"Later, Rukia," his voice was calm, even-toned, not betraying any emotions he may be feeling, but he knew she could hear it. The one thing he wanted to say more than anything else, and the promise of meeting again. Words left his mouth even as she faded completely from his senses, words that conveyed more than anyone else would be able to glimpse, "Thank you."

_For everything._

* * *

**There you have it my friends. Its much shorter than my previous fics, but I like it. In other news, I'm planning on releasing a multichapter fic soon, soon being hopefully in a month or so when I have about 5 chapters completed. Anyways, please review, and check out my other stories if you are interested. Have fun, and stay amazing.**


End file.
